Buck converters are voltage step down direct current (DC) to DC converters that convert an input signal at a first voltage to an output signal at a second lower voltage while increasing the current in the output signal to power a load. Multiphase buck converters place multiple buck converters in parallel between the input signal and the load. Each of these converters are turned on at equal intervals over a switching period. Thus, a multiphase buck converter is able to respond to load changes quickly. Multiphase buck converters can be utilized to power many different types of electronics (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU), a power application processor of a mobile phone, computer peripherals, monitors, televisions, set top boxes, etc.).